


Dog Tags

by BillyShark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/F, Hints of Widowtracer, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Missions, Picnics, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyShark/pseuds/BillyShark
Summary: Fareeha has to leave for a mission early in the morning, but Angela always hates to see her go.





	1. Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote on Overwatch Amino months ago, hope you all enjoy it!

The alarm rang far too early in the morning. The sun hadn’t even begun to rise, and the birds hadn't even begun to chirp. Fareeha groaned as she rolled over to turn off the alarm; she had a mission today. She also knew Angela wouldn't be coming along. The mission wasn’t deemed dangerous enough to risk their best surgeon. 

As she began to crawl out of the bed Fareeha felt a thin arm circle her waist, pulling her back into the more than inviting bed. Fareeha smiled as she was embraced by the smaller woman; Angela always tried to keep her from leaving, and sometimes it nearly worked. 

Fareeha was back under the covers, and Angela had wrapped herself around her. “Angela,” Fareeha whispered as she gently stroked her love's blonde hair. “You know that I must leave soon, right?’

Angela nodded in response but held on a bit tighter now instead of letting go. She knew very well; she had gone over the mission plans several times already, and it wouldn't surprise the Egyptian if she was running them over in her head now too. She also knew Fareeha had set the alarm clock or earlier than she had to, so she buried her head under Fareeha’s chin and held on tight. They still had some time left.

Fareeha chuckled softly and obliged, massaging the back of angel’s head as they cuddled. This earned her a low moment of bliss from the Swiss woman. Grinning from ear to ear, Fareeha knew exactly what she needed to do.

Slowly and gently she shifted herself into a slouched position on the bed. The Egyptian then pulled the smaller woman onto her, now with the Swiss woman happily nuzzling her head into for her stomach.

Fareeha then began to run her hands through the beautiful blonde hair of her angel. Fingers twirled through the soft hair, twisting it up into bunches before moving along. Along the way, the tips of Fareeha’s fingers gently scratched the top of Angela’s head. This earned Fareeha a satisfied hum from the Swiss woman, and the grip on her began to loosen.

Next came the blonde’s shoulders, which laid tense and rigid from trying to prevent Fareeha from leaving. Though all that tension melted away once Fareeha's hands begin to massage her shoulders. Steady fingers found tense muscles and rubbed gently, bringing a tingling sensation to her shoulders. 

Then ever so gently Angela rolled onto her back, and she looked up at the eyes of her love. Fareeha smiled down at Angela, before planting a kiss on her forehead. 

Finally, it was too much for the Swiss. Her whole body was warm from sharing the bed, her eyes began to droop. She soon slipped back into sleep in Fareeha's arms, giving a satisfied sigh. 

Fareeha smiled at the good doctor; she looked so peaceful while she slept. Her lips lost the tension she carried from her work. Fareeha sighed, wishing she saw her like this more. “You are too good for the work you chose,” the Egyptian quietly mumbled. Unfortunately, she still had a mission to go on. Ever so carefully, she slipped out of her lover's embrace and out of the bed. 

Fareeha quickly walked over to the closet to put on her jumpsuit. The actual Raptora suit was in the hanger for security. Turning around, she walked over to the bed that held her Sleeping Angel. 

She gently pulled the covers she had moved while getting out of the bed back to the rightful place, over top of Angela. Now all that poked out from underneath the covers was Angela's head and hand. 

Fareeha took notice of the face first, brushing stray strands of blonde hair from her lover’s face. Then she felt fingers grasping her arm.

Looking down with surprise painted across her face, she found Angela's hand clenching and unclenching as if it was trying to hold on to her. Fareeha couldn't help but chuckle before slipping off her dog tags, and the chain that held them around her neck. 

She then slipped the small bits of metal into the grasping hand. Immediately the hand closed around the dog tags, as if protectively. Fareeha planted a kiss on Angel’s forehead, “Sweet dreams, my habibti.” 

She then left for the hanger and for her mission.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha come back after her mission with a story to tell but is Angela awake to hear it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of a short series I wrote on OverWatch Amino.

Fareeha huffed as she looked up from her watch; the shuttle was still yet another half hour from the base. They were going to be getting back really late after this mission, much later than Fareeha had anticipated. The mission had gone smoothly enough with only minor interference from small-time bandits. That was all thanks to Tracer, or as the Egyptian knew her, Lena Oxton, who had kept Widowmaker occupied for most of the mission, oddly enough. 

Now that Fareeha thought about it, the already bouncy Brit had seemed extremely happy after her fight with the French assassin. She shrugged it off, feeling no obligation to meddle with the Brit’s own affairs. Her concern was getting back to Angela as quickly as possible. She waited in great anticipation, watching the minutes slowly tick away on her watch as they approached the base. When the landing ramp finally opened, Fareeha was the first one out. She practically threw her Raptora flight suit at Torbjorn, who grumbled about her lack of patience. 

Fareeha didn’t even begin to argue with him. She just hurried on past towards the living quarters with only one thing on her mind. 

Her pace only slowed once she arrived at the door of their shared quarters. It was very late, and she would hate to wake up Angela. Slowly she opened the door, wincing at the creaks it made. Looking across the room to the bed she could see her angel. The Swiss woman was fast asleep, with strands of her blonde hair scattered all across her face. Fareeha couldn't help but smiled as she gently closed the door behind her. 

Sitting down on the bed, she brushed the stray strands of hair away from her love’s face. It was obvious to Fareeha that Angela had tried to stay awake to wait for her. Unbeknownst to her, Angela had actually fallen asleep just a couple minutes ago, succumbing to her exhaustion. But the creaking of the door and the shifting of the mattress was just enough to wake her. 

Eyelids fluttering, Angela reached out towards her love. All the blonde wished to do was pull her close and never let go. Smiling ear to ear, Fareeha let herself get pulled into the bed. There was no reason for her to protest. Making sure not to land on top of the Swiss woman, Fareeha, replied by embracing the smaller woman before pulling the covers over them. 

Both of them were exhausted from long, work-filled days, so neither said or did anything. They were content to merely share a warm bed together. They were just happy to see each other again, even after such a short time away from each other. With Angela’s head resting just underneath Fareeha’s chin, and Fareeha's arm draped protectively over Angela. They soon fell asleep together, still intertwined. 

When the morning came, they awoke to the sun shining through their window. Their alarm had failed to wake them up, but neither were complaining. With no reason to get out of bed, they stayed underneath the covers together. Angela shifted into a sitting position only to begin stroking Fareeha's hair. “I was worried, Liebling,” the blonde quietly mumbled, genuine concern coating each of her words. “I know it was supposed to be an easy mission, but you came back so late...I just…”

Fareeha sat up next to Angela and gently took her hands in her own. “I understand Angela, I’ve felt the same before when you've come back late on missions,” the Egyptian quietly replied, her dark brown eyes drifting up to meet Angela’s gaze. She let go of Angela’s hands as she embraced her, now holding her angel in close. “Do want to know why I was late?” There was already an amused smile on her face, and Angela could easily tell it'd be a good one. 

The blonde haired woman eagerly nodded the best she could while in Fareeha’s embrace. Fareeha couldn't help but groan at just the memory of her mission, even though she was positive Angela would find it amusing. “They were supposed to have three hover cars,” She said as she thought back to that moment. “When we got there, there were two donkeys and an ox cart.”

Angela giggled at the thought of her stubborn girlfriend attempting to move an equally obstinate donkey. ”Was that really all it was, Liebling?” Angela prodded, curious to know more about what had happened. “There's no way that was all that had kept you,” the Swiss added, beckoning the Egyptian to continue. Fareeha shook her head, “Well… We did have to wait for Lena to get back from fighting Widowmaker. She was gone for quite a long time,” she mused. “Who knows where they went. I wish I could have helped, but I literally couldn’t find them,” Fareeha commented, disappointment in her voice. 

Angela was quick to comfort her. A reassuring smile flashed across her face. “I am sure you did all you could. That's always how Lena is, you know. Besides that, we both know that Lena is very capable of taking care of herself,” Angela responded. Fareeha had to agree, especially knowing that Lena Oxton had proven more than a match for many people in the past. 

Composing herself, Angela asked another question as she continued stroking Fareeha's hair. “Would you like to go somewhere for breakfast today? I was thinking about the restaurant that just got the award for best something or another. ” 

Fareeha looked down at Angela, a bit surprised by the proposition. “Oh, I was just about to ask you to go for a walk in the woods...” A sheepish smile spread across the Egyptian’s face. The two of them faced off, neither able to hold a poker face while looking at the other. “How about meet in the middle? What would you say about a picnic date?” Fareeha suddenly asked, breaking the staring contest with a smile. A huge smile spread across the blonde’s face, and instantly Fareeha knew exactly what she was going to say. 

“Of course! I would love that, Liebling!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have any constructive criticism please comment below!


	3. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela go on a picnic. Little does the Swiss woman know but there is a surprise in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of a series I wrote on OverWatch Amino.

Fareeha couldn't take her eyes off the wonderful sundress that Angela wore. It was the color of dandelions on a warm summer day with small white stripes. Angela turned her head and caught Fareeha staring and smiling. 

The Egyptian quickly turned her head, stammering as she stared at her feet. “Sorry, Angel,” the soldier quietly mumbled. If her complexion allowed her to blush, she would have been turning beat red. The Swiss woman chuckled as she snuck her hand into Fareeha's own. “Do not be sorry Liebling, you look very dashing yourself.” 

Oh, if Fareeha could blush..

Together, the two walked hand in hand across the meadow with the sun warming their shoulders. Birds flew across the sky above them, chirping at each other as soft clouds drifted lazily by above them all. 

As they padded up a small hill, Fareeha pointed with their still clasped hands. “There's the pond,” she announced with a huge grin on her face. Her dark brown gaze flickered to Angela, in hopes to see her reaction. “I had… picked it out just for us. I thought you'd maybe like it?” The pond was surrounded by a grotto of maple and willow trees, creating a perfectly shaded ring around the edge of the pond but leaving the pond in the warm sun. Angela nodded enthusiastically in response, a huge smile curling on her lips. “It is exactly as you described it my schakal, the trees, and everything. Now let's go have our picnic.” Fareeha could hear the excitement in the blonde’s voice, easily telling the Egyptian she had picked the perfect place. 

Still holding hands, they walked under the canopy of trees that ringed the pond. They brushed aside soft willow tree streamers, making the two giggle as they passed. Finding a spot near the base of one of the larger maple trees, the couple laid out the blanket and sat together with the picnic basket sitting nearby. Fareeha pulled the smaller woman into her lap only moments later, despite Angela’s protests. “Fareeha, I was reading my book and I lost my page!” the blonde woman tried to shake her arms to exemplify her frustration, but a hug from behind kept her arms at her sides.

“That’s a shame,” Fareeha said mischievously as she settled herself with her back against the tree “I guess you’ll just have to read it from the beginning again. I will just stay right here with you,” the soldier added before burying her face into the Swiss’s strawberry blonde hair. With no real reason or want to protest for Angela, they sat together in the shade of a willow tree. Angela read her book in her love’s lap as Fareeha played with her hair, curling it around her fingers. 

As Angela finally finished her book, she yawned and leaned back into Fareeha. leaning into the gentle massage that the Egyptian had started to give her. Angela couldn't help but purr as Fareeha found a knot to the side of her shoulder blades, easily making the blonde melt back into Fareeha even more. Fareeha sighed in mock disappointment while continuing to chase the knot, “And what have I told you about stretching, habibti?” 

Angela could only whimper in response as Fareeha’s skilled fingers continued to find and massage out the knots in her back. She just couldn’t resist melting into her love’s caring touch. “Cookies,” Angela finally pleaded out. “I made cookies! They’re in the basket!” the Swiss exclaimed and pointed over at the forgotten picnic basket. Fareeha paused her current mission to ease the tension in Angela’s back. Curiosity now flickered in her eyes. “Are they the special cookies you made a while back?” she asked apprehensively, knowing she was being bribed and easily falling for it. 

Angela nodded quickly, wanting out of the deep tissue massage. “I made them just for you, Liebling.” the Swiss replied, a rosy blush appearing on her cheeks. “I know how much you like them. You literally wouldn't stop talking about them for weeks after the Christmas party.” Fareeha finally stopped the deep tissue work but not without reminding Angela one last time. “Do not think we are done here my angel, we will revisit your stretching problem later,” she said, cautiousness coating each of her words. Angela grabbed the wicker picnic basket and returned to Fareeha’s lap, a small smile gracing her lips. The only difference was that Angela now faced the larger woman now. “Of course, dear. Now, let’s have some cookies.”

Fareeha went to grab a cookie from the basket, but her hand was slapped away from the bin by Angela. “Nein meine schakal,” Angela responded, shooting a teasing glare at the Egyptian. She grabbed the cookie bin and pulled out one of the precious hand-baked treats. “Now open up Liebling,” the angel instructed, prodding Fareeha’s lips with the cookie. The soldier opened up with no attempt at resistance, and she soon was happily munching on the cookie. She watched Angela begin to nibble at her own. 

When the cookie bin was finally empty and they both had finished off the ones that they had, Angela finally spoke up. “good things come to those who wait for them Fareeha,” she said with a giggle. Fareeha laughed and replied while she began to fiddle with a small black box behind her back. “That is true. It is better to take your time with important things.” That couldn't help but perk Angela’s attention. “Oh, and what would be something you would qualify as important, Liebling?” Angela asked, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. 

Fareeha reached her hands to the small chain around Angela’s neck and brought out her dog tags. “There are many things that are important to me, my love. Friends, Family, your cookies…” Fareeha paused as the Swiss let out a giggle. “But the most important thing in my life is you.

Before Angela could even muster up a reaction, Fareeha brought the little black box around in front of her. “Angela, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any constructive criticism or just enjoyed the story feel free to comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have constructive criticism or just like the fanfic please comment below.


End file.
